Some People Aren't What They Seem
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Harmony Hudson lost her parents as an infant, and now, with the help of her cousin Rory Anderson-Hummel and friend Sugar Lopez-Pierce, she's going to meet them at last...by traveling through time. Finchel, Klaine and Brittana babies from the future!  R&R!
1. Prologue: The Time Machine

Prologue: The Time Machine

Ever since Harmony Barbra Hudson's parents had passed, she had vowed to stop singing. Because whenever she uttered a single lyric, she thought of them, the parents she had lost. One of the few memories she had of them was them singing to her. "Faithfully" had been their favorite; Uncle Kurt told her it had been the song playing during their first dance at their wedding.

But Harmony knew she couldn't go her whole life without music, it was a part of who she was. Sometimes, whenever she felt sad, she would sing the chorus of "Faithfully" to herself, as if she could hold onto that memory and never let go.

At fifteen, her teacher had advised Harmony to join glee club, and she burst into tears at the thought before replying yes. It was on that day that she sat down in front of a tarp covered object in her Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana's garage, unable to think of anything else but that. She had played one of her mother's old Barbra Streisand CD's in the background, which Harmony also loved. She held her locket in between her pale fingers, which contained on one side a picture of her parents and her, and on the other a little note from her mother. "_My little Harmony…"_ it read. "_I will love you always. Never let the music inside you go." _And then were her mother's initials: "RBH".

Halfway through "Don't Rain On My Parade" the garage door opened and Harmony flinched at the sunlight.

"Hey, Harmony."

"Hi Rory."

Rory Anderson-Hummel was Harmony's cousin, the son of her Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. They were the same age and both gifted singers. Whenever Harmony felt lonely or needed someone to talk to her parents about, she had Rory.

And then the door opened and a little brunette came bounding out. Sugar Lopez-Pierce was Harmony's best friend, the daughter of her Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana, who were close family friends but not actually Harmony's aunts.

"What's the emergency, chica?" Sugar asked, before seeing that Harmony was now in the process of taking the tarp off the object. "Whoa! What are you doing with Mom's machine?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Harmony spat. "I'm going to use it." The girl reached out and yanked off the cover, revealing a silver machine covered in buttons and gadgets, with a glass door opening to a small control room that could probably seat five comfortably and ten if crammed in well enough.

It was a time machine.

The time machine had been around for as long as Harmony, Rory and Sugar could remember. Brittany had been working on it since before her marriage to Santana (Apparently, their honeymoon had been to the year 3000 to check out the futuristic fashions) but she had unexpectedly put the machine away five years ago, when the kids were all ten. None of them had known why, the kids had often enjoyed having campouts inside or pretending to be time-travelers like Brittany. No one had mentioned the time machine since.

"We can't just use the time machine!" Rory interjected. "We have no idea how it works-"

Harmony cut him off as she lifted a small blue booklet from the back pocket of her gold star embroidered jeans. "The Lopez-Pierce Time Machine Manual: First Edition" was typed on the front. "I have the manual." She cried.

Sugar clapped her hands. "Nice thinking!" She complimented.

"This isn't a good idea," Rory called out as the two girls climbed into the control room eagerly, squealing and clapping their hands. Rory sighed, he knew he couldn't let his two friends go alone, and followed them.

Sugar was using a joystick to scroll down a list of dates, Harmony looking over her shoulder. "Where are we going exactly?" She questioned, raising one of her perfectly tweezed eyebrows at the glowing screen.

Harmony looked from her cousin to her best friend, hoping this was the right thing to do. "We're going to meet my parents."

"What?" Rory gasped. "No!"

"Why not?" His cousin retorted angrily, her arms crossed across her small chest. She was giving him the "bitch face", one of the several traits she had picked up being raised by her two uncles.

"You can't just go up to these people, introduce yourself, and tell them that you're they're kid from the future. If you say too much about the future, it changes the future!"

"I'm going to go to the year they got married," Harmony stated, as if that made a difference. "That way, if they find out who I am they won't be too freaked out."

"Alright," Sugar said, having selected "2019" on the list of dates. "Who's ready to go back in time?"

Rory opened his mouth to object and reached for the door, but before he did he felt himself slip as the time machine began to vibrate, knocking Sugar into the joystick.

"Hey!" She screeched at the clumsy boy before slapping the "Start" button. The time machine shook and spun and the entire craft lit up. They were going back in time.

None of them noticed that the selected year had moved in the struggle.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me really happy! ~Jackie**

Chapter One: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

The time machine landed with a thump and Sugar let out a high pitched squeal as the three friends hit the ground.

"God! I never knew landing on the New York City pavement could hurt so much! Thanks for the warning Harmony!...Harmony?"

Harmony wasn't paying attention. The girl had already flung open the door to the time machine and was looking outside, fascinated by something. Perhaps they'd had the "luck" of landing right outside of Harmony's favorite place, Broadway.

"What is it?" Rory asked with fake enthusiasm. "Is there a Broadway revival of _Wicked_ or something in this year?"

Harmony shook her head, her dark hair swishing back and forth. "Come look for yourself,"

When Rory and Sugar peeked their heads out of the time machine, they had to stifle gasps. They weren't in New York, circa 2019 at all.

They were staring right at a large, green sign on the side of a deserted highway: "Welcome to Lima, Ohio. Population 38,771."

"Oh no," Rory gasped. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"What year is it?" Sugar asked.

Harmony quickly dashed up and looked at the screen on the time machine, which was flashing the date in big, white letters on the glowing monitor. "2011."

"Shit!" The other girl cursed, jumping out of the time machine and landing on the grassy side of the road. "Shit, shit, shit!" Sugar angirly kicked up a cloud of dirt, getting several brown specks on her immaculate white capri pants.

"Let's keep calm," said Rory as he and Harmony followed Sugar towards the welcome sign. "There's no need for cursing."

"Shut up Rory!" Sugar spat, glaring at the boy with fierce eyes that she must've inherited from Santana. "I know you're trying to be helpful with your voice of reason, but that will get us nowhere!"

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

The two looked over at Harmony, who was standing tall with her hands on her hips. "Fighting will just make things worse," The girl continued. "I'll admit...I was wrong to drag you two into this, to use Aunt Brittany's time machine when she's told all of us to stay away from it. But we can't change what we did, so let's just think...what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we just go back?" Rory asked. "It's as simple as that!"

"We can't," Harmony said, showing her two travel companions the tank on the time machine. It read a big "empty".

"Well, we can walk to the nearest gas station. Or at least to the nearest payphone." Rory interjected. "Any objections?"

Harmony opened her mouth to say that she agreed, until Sugar cut her off.

"Actually," the girl said, looking at the ground as she spoke. "The time machine doesn't run on gas."

Rory laughed sarcastically. "Great. Let me guess, it needs plutonium?"

"No," Sugar whispered, turning towards the confused faces of Harmony and Rory. "It runs on love."


	3. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: Review pretty please!** **~Jackie**

Chapter Two: The Stranger

Rory started to laugh.

It was kind of a crazy laugh, not his usual, lighthearted chuckle. "Great!" He said with annoyance. "Great! We'll be stuck here forever!" And then he kicked the time machine so hard Harmony swore he was going to cause a dent.

"Stop!" She cried. "Just stop it!"

Rory and Sugar turned to her, one looking upset and angry, the other tired and confused. Harmony cleared her throat and continued to address her two best friends. "I won't let you feel sorry for yourselves. I won't allow it! Feeling mad or pissed or sorry just makes it ten times worse. It does you no good."

Rory looked at the floor, staring at his toes. "You're right," He said. "I'm sorry,"

"Yeah," Sugar agreed. "We can do this, we shouldn't doubt ourselves."

"But how?" asked Rory.

"We'll do what we planned to do all along," Harmony shrugged. "I'll get to meet my parents."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rory gasped. "Slow down! You're parents are what? Sixteen in this time period?"

"Eighteen," Harmony corrected. "And so are yours,"

The boy snorted. "So, how do you plan on getting close to Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel? Do you even know where they live, where they go to school?"

Harmony almost flinched. Rory had never said "Uncle Finn" and "Aunt Rachel" before. Harmony's long dead Dad and Mom were always just referred to as "Harmony's parents" (or "my parents" in Harmony's case), never acknowledged by name. Rory's dads, Sugar's moms and Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn all the rest of them never even used their names, they would always get choked up before they could speak of them and then distract the kids with something else.

Harmony tried to hide her surprise as she recited both of her parents's high school addresses, as well as Uncle Kurt's, Uncle Blaine's, Aunt Santana's and Aunt Brittany's. "And they all go to McKinley High." She said, proudly reciting the school's address as well with a smile.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Very nice Miss Smartypants. Do you have a plan in that pretty little head of yours?"

"But of course," And then his cousin winked. "I know exactly what we'll do. Rory, can you fake an accent?"

"I do a mean Irish," Rory said in a very realistic Irish voice.

Harmony beamed. "Perfect. Sugar, I'll find you some loon to pretend to be your daddy."

Sugar gulped, but nodded. "I've always wanted one." She said sarcastically.

"And, I know what I'll do,"

"Which is...?" Rory asked, still in his annoying, but very good, "accent".

"I know Mom," (Rory and Sugar both looked shocked when Harmony used the familar 'Mom' instead of 'my mother') "and Uncle Kurt are going to a NYADA mixer sometime September of this year. I think it is probably the same date here as it was the day we left, just in 2011 instead. So, if I show up at that mixer, I might get a chance to meet them. Maybe even hear them sing."

"Oh, Harmony..." Sugar mumbled. "I know you want to hear your mom's voice and to meet her but let's be realistic and-"

"Seriously Sugar?" The dark haired girl retorted. "This situation isn't realistic! We're stuck in the year 2011 with Aunt Brittany's time machine which, instead of running on gas or even fricking plutonium, runs on love. Love! Who knows where we're going to get that crap, or how long we'll be stuck in this year. With our parents in the same town, our teenage parents, we could create all sorts of ripples. We could completely mess up the future, but I'm willing to take the chance, if I get to meet my parents. Especially if I get to hear them sing." Harmony's eyes glazed over. "I've wanted to hear my parents sing since they died. I don't remember them, I can't even imagine the faces of the two people that brought me into the world, I can't picture them leaning over my crib. I can't recall the day they left me at home with Aunt Santana and never came back. I don't remember, and I never will. I just want something, anything, to be able to know about them. I've heard the stories, but hearing and knowing are two totally different things. I've heard their voices, if I think hard enough I can hear them singing "Faithfully", one single line of the song. I want more, because I love them. When I think of them, I want to think of more than one line in a song. I want to know the whole thing by heart, to hear it every time I close my eyes. I want to know all about them and what wonderful people they were...or weren't." She gulped. "So, does it sound like a plan or not?"

Sugar nodded. "Of course. I know, if it was me, I would want the same thing. I can't picture life without Mom and Mami. I would do the exact same thing, maybe more."

"Yeah," Rory said, softly. "I would do anything for my dad's. I want to help you."

"Thanks guys," Harmony threw her arms around her two time travel companions briefly.

"So," Sugar said. "Do you still have the manual?"

"Yeah, it's right-" Harmony reached over to grab the booklet from the time machine, but someone else spoke before she could finish.

"It's a very nice plan Harmony."

The three time travelers spun around. A woman in her early 30's walked out from behind the "Welcome to Lima" sign. She was short (the same height as Sugar, making her 5"3 or so). She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, but her face was slightly wrinkled in a few places and she had a crazy look to her.

"Who the Hell are you?" Sugar spat with disgust as Rory moved protectively in front of the two girls.

"And how do you know who I am?" Harmony asked.

The scary stranger smiled. "I'm just someone who wants to help you meet your parents," She said.

"You heard us?" Sugar gasped. "Please, ma'am don't tell anyone! We mean you no harm and we really just want to see our families and get back to our right time-"

The stranger laughed. Her laugh was eerie, not lighthearted or sweet or remotely childlike. "I said I wanted to help you, didn't I?"

"Tell us who you are," Rory demanded. "Now. Or we'll call the cops and tell them you were stalking us."

Harmony bit her lip. Well, they couldn't do that. Who would they tell the police they were? They couldn't tell them who they really were, that they were from a year that hadn't even happened yet. They'd be institutionalized for sure.

The stranger extended her hand. "I'm Terri," She introduced herself. "Terri Del Monico,"


	4. Is She Crazy or Something?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. **

**Author's Note: Review? Please? Sorry for not updating in so long. ~Jackie**

Chapter Three: Is She Crazy Or Something?

"Who are you?" Rory repeated, looking at this Terri woman angirly. "What do you want from us?"

"I told you Rory!" She answered. "I want to help!"

Rory flinched when Terri said his name and Sugar took a step forward, shoving Rory away when he tried to restrain her.

"Just tell us who you are, Terri Del Monico." Sugar said overdramtically. "If that is your real name!"

Terri rolled her eyes. "I'm the ex wife of the glee club teacher, Will Schuester."

"You're the mental lady who faked a pregnancy?" Rory asked. "Man, go figure!"

Terri shrugged. "I guess I deserved that one. But don't worry, I'm on anti-depressants now. And I'm dating Al Motta now."

"The multi-millionaire?" Harmony gasped. "I think we found the perfect father for you, Sugar _Motta_!"

Sugar gulped. Right then, she wanted nothing more than to be Sugar Lopez-Pierce, an average teenage girl from 2037, not Sugar Motta, the girl from 2011 who's father was a rich loon.

"Al would love to help," Terri assured. "And I know so much about the glee club, they did ruin my marriage."

"You ruined your marriage you freak!" Rory spat.

Harmony gave him a look. "Don't." She mouthed. "She's my only hope."

"Whatever," Terri replied. "You're not here to ridicule Will's and I's marriage, now are you? You're here so Harmony can meet her parents."

"Yes," Harmony stated, taking a step forward boldly, her chin held high in a defiant way. "Take us to them. Now."

"Harmony, relax please." Terri said in a soft but stern voice, making even Harmony back down. "We have to get you all settled first. We need to get you plenty of back to school clothes, since you have nothing, and enroll you at high schools and make sure you know not to make references to the future. Al and I will do some research on all of your parents as well as time travel. Ladies, my car is just a mile down the road. The silver Lexus. It's unlocked." Terri turned to Rory. "Rory, be a dear and push the time machine behind us, won't you? We can hide it in the woods behind Al and I's house. No one will find it there." And then she turned on her heel and began to walk down the street.

Rory snorted. "Is she crazy or something?"

Harmony gave a half shrug. "We need someone a little crazy. I mean, come on. You have to be a crazy to believe our story."


	5. Meeting Motta

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to write more of this story. I apologize! I'm just working on so many stories and so it's hard to keep them all going. It really depends on the amount of reviews I get, so please review! I think I will keep the events in this story much like the ones in the show, unless something happens where it wouldn't make any sense in this verse. And eventually, I will have to go off into my own little AU world because...well, you'll find out why. Please review! ~Jackie**

Chapter Four: Meeting Motta

The Motta mansion was _huge_. The house was so big, it must have covered several acres of land. The lawn was lush and green, the hedges perfectly trim. There was a garden overflowing with brightly colored flowers and herb plants, obviously Terri's. The house itself was gorgeous, a brick mansion with a quaint porch and freshly painted shutters on the windows.

"Come on in," Terri said, unlocking the front door. "Al should be inside."

The kids all gasped as they took in the mansion's interior. The grand foyer had an elegant, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a winding staircase. Having been raised in New York City all their lives, none of them had ever seen a house this big.

"Look at this carpeting!" Sugar gushed, bending down to feel it. "It's so luxurious!"

"Glad you like it," replied Terri and Rory glared at the back of her head.

"Be nice," Sugar mumbled. "She got me a rich daddy who has a house with such expensive furnishings!"

"Gold digger," Rory though to himself, but he kept his mouth shut. Since he'd been friends with Harmony and Sugar his entire life, he knew saying such a thing wouldn't be taken well by either of them.

Terri led the three kids into a small sitting room and Sugar clapped her hands. There was another, smaller, chandelier as well as a sleek, glass coffee table, a chic couch and chair set and a china cabinet filled with priceless crystal. Sugar immediately began to inspect the dishes while Rory sat down on the couch, propping up his feet only to be reprimanded by Terri. Harmony spotted a grand piano in the corner of the room and made her way over, sitting down at the bench and letting her fingers drift slowly over the keys, accidentally hitting a single note.

"Do you play?" Terri asked.

"No," Harmony shook her head. "I'd love to learn though."

"Al sells pianos for a living, so he has a lot of them. I'm sure he could get someone to teach you how."

"Thanks, Terri," Harmony began, only to be cut off by the entrance of a man who had to be Al Motta. Sure enough, Terri immediately introduced him as such.

Sugar jumped up and threw her arms around Al, catching him off guard. "Daddy, it's me! Sugar!" She cried in an overdramatic way. "I've come back to you!" Harmony and Rory burst out laughing.

"Umm...nice to meet you, Sugar." Al replied, prying the small teenage girl off of him. "Now, can you let go of me?"

Sugar backed away. "Sorry," She mumbled as Terri scowled at her, grabbing Al's arm.

"Al, honey, this is Sugar Lopez-Pierce and her friends, Rory Anderson-Hummel and Harmony Hudson."

"Hello Mr. Motta," Rory said.

"Hey," Harmony remarked, looking the man up and down. He was handsome for a man his age and dressed in an expensive ensemble even her Uncle Kurt would've approved of.

"Now," Al said. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" The kids nodded and Al pulled out three ID cards from his pocket. "You are now Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan and Harmony Smith, not Sugar Lopez-Pierce, Rory Anderson-Hummel and Harmony Hudson."

"There's no pictures on these," Sugar interjected.

"Well, we're going to take some." Terri answered. "If you three would just follow me into the kitchen we'll get started by setting up a backdrop."

Al and Terri walked off and Sugar dashed after them. "Daddy! Daddy, wait for me!" She called.

Rory stood up. "Are you coming Harmony?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Just a second." As Rory left the room, Harmony looked down at her photoless card. Was she really willing to give up her identity to meet her parents? "Yes," Harmony said to herself. "Yes I am."


End file.
